


放学后的学生会长判若两人①

by YTCKP



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YTCKP/pseuds/YTCKP





	放学后的学生会长判若两人①

*DoJae

*放学后的学生会长判若两人 · R18  
*By YTCKP  
*OOC

· 正文 ·

主教学楼顶层天台，视野开阔，足以享受今日绝佳天气。不错，适合做坏事。

铁门半推半就现出一条缝，“吱呀”一声，诉说着心中的怨气。那又如何？它还是被人推开了，那人的动作小心翼翼的，只开了道容得下身体的缝隙，无声无息地潜入。关门的时候，他的手还在颤抖。

怎么办啊、怎么办？

郑在玹察觉死期将近，全身颤抖向着僵硬跃迁，他仍旧垂死挣扎，毕竟他实在是冤枉啊！

如果有人问起他来。同学，你手上的书是哪儿来的？他要如何回答？那是从图书室里带出来的，这是实话！

啊……图书室里面能够借阅エロ杂志吗？

郑在玹将那杂志书捂在怀里，捂得紧紧的。书页上出现了褶皱，他显然是看过这本杂志了，露出来的页面上正印着一个美少年和另一个美少年doing的故事。之所以说是故事，那一页上的连环画是全套的，从to do到doing，还有最后的done拍摄得格外诱人，他却没眼看。

校铃声突如其来，他吓得跪坐在地上。铃声犹如催人的皮鞭，赶着学生前往会堂。新生入学仪式正在准备中，他是接受欢迎的新生之一，刚满十五岁的他，对于带着エロ杂志参加入学仪式表示拒绝。他必须先把这本杂志处理掉，再不济也要把它藏起来，绝不能被第二人发现。他慌作一团，不停地在原地打转。

郑在玹惊呼了一声，绝不是因为他想到了好办法。陌生的身影突然闯入，让他脑中瞬间空白。

“谁啊……都什么时候了，这里还有人……”

陌生人的语气很是不满。他注意到了郑在玹，不满又似是未曾出现过，瞬间烟消云散。他没再开口，眼神像是一层薄纱，轻轻地将眼前的小男生包裹起来。似是有笑意从眼角渐渐浮现，暂且被他藏在了心底。

郑在玹微微扬起头，在他与陌生人之间，他发现了一点点身高差，与此同时，还有那颜色显著的校服领结。

“前辈好！”

与其说是问好，更像是在嚎叫。紧张成为了屏障，将两个人隔离开来。郑在玹的叫声实则是为自己打掩护，好遮盖住他向后背过去的手，还有隐约可现的书页折响。

“藏什么呢？”

“诶！”

郑在玹惊恐万状，前辈面无表情。

“拿出来。”前辈的声音是清冷的，如同他的神情一样染不上任何色泽。

郑在玹哆哆嗦嗦：“什……什么……”

“我都看到了。”

“前辈一定是看错了！”

“是吗？”

郑在玹用眼神乞求被赐予解释的机会，前辈让他如愿。是一次犯错受罚的机会。

前辈面带微笑将郑在玹推向了铁门上，砸门声犹如警钟在郑在玹脑海中长鸣。不好的事情将要发生，郑在玹心里害怕。前辈的面庞逐渐靠近，依然带着微笑，冲破了他的防线。他认为前辈的笑容实在可怕，紧紧地勾住了他的双眼，分毫不可转移。

他很难形容出前辈的容貌，好看与否，从他心中掏出来的，尽是恐惧的思绪，乱作一团。他认定自己是做错事的孩子，即使天神降临，他仍旧难逃罪责。

前辈天神大人派来惩罚我的吗？郑在玹心想。

前辈耸了耸肩，以无声代替回答。

郑在玹已然听到了前辈心里的话。

对啊。

恍惚间，汗水占据了郑在玹的手心，成为了那本エロ杂志的替代品。前辈捡起落在地上的杂志，随手翻了翻，面不改色心不跳，甚至开起了玩笑。

“要试试吗？”前辈指着杂志中不可描述的某一页，“这动作我一直很想试试的，跟我试试吧。我会轻一点。”

郑在玹想到的第一件事就是逃，他照做了，下一秒就被前辈压在了铁门上。他以剧烈的喘息缓解混乱的心情，前辈的动作显然更快。一只手，拉开了郑在玹的裤链，贴上了他的内裤。

前辈的动作有所保留，他下手很是轻柔，毕竟手中紧握的是男人最脆弱的部分。特别是在小男生满心惊恐的时候，这脆弱的感官会被扩张到最大。转而一想，这想法有失偏颇。他握着的明明还是个孩子，没有长熟，不如帮一帮他，以此作为新生入学的礼物。

最开始的动作是指尖轻划，犹如蜻蜓点水。前辈故意避开了郑在玹未曾勃起的阴茎，专心留意下方的囊袋。手指轻轻向上点起，似是在抚摸猫儿的下巴。郑在玹踮起脚尖，呈现他抗拒的姿态。

“不要怕，怕什么，你自己没弄过吗？”

“没有。”郑在玹有股想哭的冲动。

前辈一愣，笑出了声：“那是我的荣幸。”

郑在玹试图反抗，反倒被前辈禁锢得更加紧迫。前辈看上去身材瘦削，然而压迫感十足。

“你再不乖乖听话，我会很粗暴的。”

前辈显然不喜恐吓后辈，他更喜欢照做。原本摩挲着的手直接从内裤边沿闯入，柔软的粘膜表层与平滑的肌肤互相碰撞着，微微湿汗，滴露浅浅，交织相融，而后微醺。

郑在玹的醉意突如其来，红晕铺盖在他的面颊上，烘托他渐沉的睡意。双腿间的枷锁立即唤醒了他，下坠是教人沉痛的，堪比锁喉窒息。前辈拉扯着他的阴茎，不忘在他耳边吹气：勃起了哦。

“不要、不要、不要……”

郑在玹闭上眼睛念经，紧绷的身体使他双腿收紧，夹住了前辈的手腕。两种不同的刺激层出不穷，犹如数不尽的人流与他的双腿擦肩而过。纵使闭上了双眼，反倒让他看清了那些人的容貌。是他眼前的前辈啊，他好像深深地记住他了。

印象造就了意识，留存经过的每一分、每一秒，是从记忆陌生演变为熟悉的过程。

郑在玹吸取着前辈身上的气息，化解了他僵硬的骨骼。他的推搡抗拒呢？不见了，他正紧紧攥住前辈的衣领，欲罢不能。他的求饶忤逆呢？也不见了，刻板的声音被抚慰，千丝万缕一般萦绕在他唇边，展示着化作呻吟的神奇演变。连绵不绝。

好舒服。

他的心声不敢让前辈听到，羞耻将他的理智完好保存。撇开一切，他只想要认认真真沉溺于前辈的手，将他容纳，让他气化为云雾。缓缓上升，继而消失不见。他已无力，依靠着阴茎上的些许反馈去体会前辈变幻莫测的动作。

真实的触感愈发猛烈，画面的筑造逐渐浮现。前辈的手很大，手指很修长，指甲修剪的干干净净，不会弄疼他。前辈会乐器吧？是弹钢琴的手吗？力度时起时落，却刚刚好。或许会弹吉他吧！拨弄得他全身发颤。要不然就是会黑管，又或者是打击乐……他被交响诗篇包围，指挥家是他的前辈。

“睁开眼，看着我。”

郑在玹很听话得照做，前辈的声音是仙女的魔法棒，让他尝到了点甜头。声音涌入耳中，前辈亲吻着他的脖颈，然而点到即止。他的眼神已不再是乞求。一丝希冀掠过二人的缝隙，他的双唇翕动编织着语言，只不过，仅剩的勇气早已交付于前辈手上，他抛出了恰似约定的期盼，只求一份安定人心的回应。

“什么感觉？”明知故问，“想要快点结束吗？”

郑在玹点点头。

“现在就结束，还是做到最后？”

郑在玹眨了眨眼。两次。

“我们确实要快一些了。”前辈看了眼手表，“往后面深入的话，速度会快一些，你得忍着点。”

刺痛突如其来，郑在玹的挣扎瞬间涌现，他的反抗意识叫嚣得无比剧烈。那是他最后一道防线，如若越过了，他整个人就崩塌了。

他不愿意。

前辈的手指已经走进洞穴，在昏暗之中摩挲，宛如蛇的身躯，竟然点燃了郑在玹心中的火。他不依的意志让他成为撒泼哭闹的孩子，反抗剧烈，伴随着听不出意味的言语。他这一出极为可笑，却能坚守他的底线。他没有掰开前辈的手，甚至咬上一大口，已经是他能够容忍的最大限度了。比起无奈与强迫，他更想要得到前辈的在意与关切。

“好的，我听你的。”

郑在玹没有看到前辈的表情，泪水浑浊了他的双眼。他又被前辈拥入怀中，拥抱越收越紧，反而释放了他的压力。

前辈仔细聆听着郑在玹啜泣的声音，用侧脸感受对方潮红的面颊。他虽不能看清，却忍不住去幻想小男孩初次喷射的表情。他舔舐嘴唇，将心中所想如美酒痛饮。手上的动作愈发得快，酒的烈，愈发使人心动。

他耳边，是孩童般的哭声，将羞涩与委屈相容。孩子的泪落在他肩头，划过他前胸。

最后是他的手心。

前辈拿出手帕擦了擦手，又用多余的纸巾帮助郑在玹清理身体。待到一切恢复原样，前辈将用过的手帕塞入郑在玹手中。郑在玹始终呆愣愣地注视前方，不意间偷瞄前辈的衣领，他害怕直视前辈的双眼，不愿心中琐事被对方看透。

不说点什么吗？他胡思乱想。不能告诉他姓名吗？不可以表示些什么吗？他很累，又受了一番苦，放学之后能否共享一杯冰？

“这个我先没收。”前辈将エロ杂志收好，又提醒了一句，“入学仪式快开始了，不许迟到。”

前辈的身影先一步消失，话语声随之渐渐远去，引来了郑在玹的失落。他摊开了手帕，那上面被抹下一层精液，直到最后，他仍旧被前辈牵着鼻子走，与耻辱面对面的滋味儿不好受。

真是欺负人！从一开始就在欺负他，根本就没想过责任感这一说，如果下次再让他见到他！如果还有下次，他还能见到他！如果……

赶人走的铃声最后一次响起，郑在玹隐身于同龄人之间。他已经来到了学校会堂，庄严的入学仪式拉开序幕，将他内心的波浪涌动掩盖住。校长在演讲台上滔滔不绝，他一个字都听不进去，他仍然在想着他的如果、他的报复、他的成就。轮到新生代表演讲，他依然是瞧不起的态度，任何事都比不上他的视死如归。换下了新生代表，又到了学生会长鼓舞全员，他狠狠地瞪了演讲台上那人一眼，暂且当做练习备用。

学生会长说了一席话，鼓励新生融入校园，享受新的环境。

“我是这届学生会长金道英，我的任期时间不长，短暂的一年，希望与你们有一次快乐的回忆。以后请多多指教。”

会长以笑容迎接台下掌声一片，传递他心中的喜悦。这份喜悦他方才已经诉说过了，是一次快乐的回忆。回忆中有一位爱哭的男孩儿，他有些忘不掉他了。那男孩儿现在又在哪儿呢？他明明叮嘱过不许迟到的，犯了错就必须受罚，他又觉得这样挺不错。惩罚，他能够制造出的快乐回忆不会仅限于一次。

一次怎么能满足呢？你听见了吗？

会长金道英冲着台下招了招手。


End file.
